


Paralyzed And Mute

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'If Wishes Were Horses' - Barbara POV
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Paralyzed And Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Standing between Grace Finnegan and Dr. Jellicoe.

Arms raised.

The shotgun empties.

Pain.

I fall.

My abdomen burns.

Beneath me the ground is hard.

Tommy whispers my name over and over. 

I want to respond.

Open my eyes.

Focus on his familiar face. 

I need him to reassure me.

I’m trapped. 

Aware of everything going on around me.

Unable to interact. 

Paralyzed and mute.

If this is the way it ends, I have so many regrets.

Things I should have said.

Things I should have done.

Apologies never given.

Love never revealed.

Goodbye Sir.

Goodbye Tommy.

Goodbye… my love.

Goodbye.


End file.
